Maiden Blast
& & |class=Energy Sphere |similar='Maiden's Rage Maiden Flash Buster Cannon Final Flash Reliable Friend' }} Maiden Blast is a variation of Maiden's Rage used by Pan in the ''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' series. Overview It is a short-range version of Maiden's Rage where Pan combines the two energy spheres created in each hand into an pink energy sphere in front of her. If the opponent is too close to the user when they are charging up the energy spheres, they will be damaged by the aura of energy that surrounds the user as they charge the spheres, making the technique ideal for close quarters. Variations *'Z-Assist Maiden Blast' - A variation of Maiden Blast used by the Future Warrior in Xenoverse when performing the technique while Pan is their current Master. The Z-Assist causes Pan's soul (which appears as an astral projection of Pan performing the technique) to go into the Future Warrior's body while they're performing it increasing the power of the Warrior's Maiden Blast. *'DUAL Maiden Blast' - A DUAL Ultimate Skill variation and team attack version of Maiden Blast in which two users perform Maiden Blast together as a team damaging the opponent with their aura as they gather energy which as they combine into a single energy sphere. Pan teaches it to the Future Warrior after suggesting they try their hand at fusion but she admits she is a little frightened by the idea of fusing with someone before deciding it would better if they started by combining their attacks. Appears in Xenoverse 2 after the 1.09.00 Update. Video Game Appearances Maiden Blast was named and first appeared in Dragon Ball Xenoverse as one of Pan's Ultimate Skills. It can also be learned by the Future Warrior by completing Pan's training as the Warrior's Master, Master Training Quest 03: "Mastery". If used while Pan is the Warrior's current Master the technique will receive a Z-Assist. Despite its name, this technique is not exclusive to females and can still be used by a male Future Warrior of any race. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Maiden Blast returns as one of Pan's Ultimate Skills which the Future Warrior can learn by completing School Quest: "Lesson 3" to complete Pan's Training. Unlike Xenoverse the Z-Assist version does not appear due to that feature being absent in Xenoverse 2. After the 1.09.00 Update, Maiden Blast can also be added to Videl's custom skillset after it has been purchased in Partner Customization. However the 1.09.00 Update adds a DUAL Ultimate Skill variation called DUAL Maiden Blast which the Future Warrior can learn by speaking to Pan after reaching max Friendship with her after the 1.09.00 Update. While she would like to try fusion like her Grandpa Goku and Vegeta did, she reveals she is somewhat scared of the thought of fusing with someone, so she thinks it would be a good idea for her and the Warrior to start by try to learn to work together as a team first which unlocks DUAL Maiden Blast allowing the warrior to use the DUAL Ultimate with Pan as a partner or with other Time Patrollers. Both Maiden Blast or its DUAL Ultimate version can be added to Pan's customizable skillset via partner customization, though both are available to equip to Pan from the start who can initiate it with the Future Warrior, herself, or Time Patroller NPCs. References es:Ráfaga de la Doncella Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Energy Sphere attacks Category:Video game techniques